Por siempre y para siempre
by Charlone
Summary: La marca tenebrosa no es algo facil de llevar. Te recuerda día a día quien sos, que hiciste y que estas dispuesto a hacer. No es una decisión que se toma a la ligera y como todo mortifago Peter Pettigrew tiene sus motivos. ONESHOT


_Muchisimas gracias a Dark Rachel por betearlo ;) lean sus historias que realmente valen la pena._

_y ahora sí..._

_**Un ONESHOT dedicado a todos aquellos lectores que si aceptan que Peter existió. R&R.**_

**__**

**_Por siempre y para siempre_**

La habitación era lúgubre. Oscura, fría y solitaria. Tan fría que podía sentir como cada uno de sus huesos se congelaba a cada paso. A pesar de esto, y para su sorpresa, sus manos sudaban. Las piernas le temblaban y de pronto comenzó a sentir mucha, muchísima sed. Estaba convencido de que nunca más iba a ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno. Se detuvo, en la penumbra pudo reconocerlo sin problema. ¿Cómo confundirlo?

-Colagusano...

Cerró los ojos. Otra vez su voz, más parecida al siseo de una serpiente que a la voz de un humano. Cruel, impasible, odiosamente atemorizante. No había célula en su cuerpo que no temblase. Algo dentro de sí le pedía a gritos que corriese, que se alejase de allí. Como siempre. Peter Pettigrew no era bueno en muchas cosas, pero cuando se esforzaba realmente sobresalía, y huir era uno de sus fuertes. Sin embargo esta vez no iba a hacerlo. Había venido en busca de reconocimiento, de mérito propio. Peter quería, por una vez en la vida, sentirse útil. Y sabía que en ese momento, en esas circunstancias no había nadie en todo el mundo mágico que pudiese resultar más útil para Lord Voldemort que él. Y la simple idea le fascinaba.

El señor oscuro era lo que el siempre quiso ser. Era todo lo que Peter no era y era esa su mayor ambición, su sueño irrealizable. Era su opuesto y era su ideal. Él le prometía triunfo y Peter lo retribuiría con un lazo de eterna de fidelidad. Sabía que podía ser tan devoto como su señor exigiese, siempre que se le garantizara su preciada seguridad.

Estaba convencido de que el bien siempre era quien vencía. Y su señor era el vencedor. No importaba lo que dijeran, nada iba a convencerlo de que todo aquello no era correcto. Porque lo era. Peter ponía las manos al fuego por ello.

-Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas...- Peter sentía su cuerpo estremecerse con cada sílaba que él pronunciaba. El hombre agitó suavemente su varita y fijó sus ojos rojos en los temerosos de Peter. –Me alegra que hallas _recapacitado._- hizo especial énfasis en este término. Dejando en claro que en realidad jamás había tenido otra opción. Peter permaneció inmóvil, en silencio. Sin embargo no es que El Señor Oscuro realmente esperase una respuesta. – No tardarán en llegar.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando decenas de sombras comenzaron a surgir desde las tantas puertas que rodeaban el cuarto pero en las que hasta entonces Peter no había reparado. Sus ojos se movieron frenéticos al tiempo que percibían como cada puerta, cada ventana y cada escapatoria desaparecía entre la multitud. Un círculo se formo a su alrededor. Él y Lord Voldemort eran el centro. Él era el protagonista de la ceremonia. A pesar del terror no pudo dejar de sentirse importante. Que triste hubiese sido que notara lo poco importante que realmente era.

-Bien, ya estamos todos.

-Mi lord- Una áspera y hosca voz resonó de pronto. –Snape aún no se presenta.

-Te aseguro Rosier que _se_ muy bien quienes son mis mortifagos- su tono era suave y amenazador – ¿Alguien más desea acotar algo? – prácticamente escupía las palabras. Caminaba dentro del circulo mirando a todos y a cada uno de ellos, advirtiéndoles con la mirada que si osaban a contradecirlo eso tendría su merecida consecuencia. Nadie volvió a hablar. -Perfecto. Entonces estamos listos.

Peter sabía que no podría mantenerse en pié por mucho tiempo más. Sus rodillas temblaban pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas disimular su nerviosismo. Que poco efectivo era. Lord Voldemort se acercaba a él, con un movimiento de varita quitaba la manga de su túnica. Miró su brazo desnudo. Blanco, muy blanco. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería tal cual era, porque estaba apunto de marcarse de por vida. Veía la varita acercarse a su piel, lenta, muy lentamente. Pero no fue hasta que la punta de esta hizo contacto con su cuerpo que Peter no pudo evitar ahogar un grito. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y su brazo comenzó a dolerle. Un dolor punzante, como un cuchillo.

-Si este pequeño pinchazo te hace gritar necesitarás más entrenamiento del que creí – decía esto con una sonrisa macabra mientras presionaba con más fuerza el brazo de su nuevo súbdito y éste cerraba lo ojos, intentando aliviar un poco ese dolor.

Él sufría y Lord Voldemort lo disfrutaba. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano consiguió mirar de reojo la zona afectada. La varita de su nuevo Lord dibujaba una perfecta calavera. Cientos de imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos. James, Sirius, Remus. Sus amigos, tres personas que amaba, odiaba y admiraba. Tres personas que eran algo que el nunca hubiera podido ser, tres personas que iban a arrepentirse de no haberlo considerado nunca como a un igual. Se había prometido a si mismo que ellos iban a ser los primeros en sufrir. Porque eran los culpables de que el no hubiese podido destacarse, de que siempre halla sido el cuarto y nunca el primero. Tenían que conocer las consecuencias de no haberle dado el reconocimiento que merecía. Él, Peter Pettigrew iba a lograr que se arrepintiesen y le suplicasen perdón de rodillas, porque ese día los roles se invertían y el más débil resultaba ser el más poderoso. Ahora era el él quien movía los títeres. Sus vidas, su libertad y sus secretos yacían en sus manos. Y Peter iba a ser quien decidiera el curso de sus vidas.

Tardo unos minutos en notar que ya había finalizado. No sabía muy bien que sucedía a su alrededor, no veía, no oía, sólo una cosa invadía su cabeza; ya estaba hecho y no había nada que hacer al respecto, la conexión era absoluta e irreversible. Su brazo latía al ritmo del corazón y ardía cual la furia de Lord Voldemort, por siempre y para siempre.

* * *

_Así les alla gustado o lo hallan odiado haganmelo saber ._


End file.
